


Home and a Warm Hearth

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2019, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Family, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco is happy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Home and a Warm Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 11.chimney of the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge.

A chimney with smoke coming out of it was a sight Draco may have once thought an inconsequential thing. But now, as he was coming up the snow-covered lane with three rambunctious children in tow it was a symbol of warmth. He smiled wider because it meant Harry was home. It was two weeks to Christmas Day, there was snow, the children had used up their energy playing outside in a fashion Draco could barely remember being allowed himself, and his husband was home with a fire and a warm meal. He couldn’t remember having been happier in his life.


End file.
